Haz lo que quieras
by Bellanotta
Summary: Post Thor:TDW. Loki dejó ir a Thor a la Tierra en forma de Odín y tiene a su merced a toda la corte asgardiana, guardias y sirvientes, incluso a Heimdall. Pero eso no le basta. Él quiere poseer algo más... o mejor dicho, a alguien. Que sea inferior que él. Y por eso, trae a una de millones de mortales sólo para saciar sus más profundos deseos. Adv: LEMON.


**Advertencia: ****LEMON. **Con toda mi alma, me decidí hacer un one-shoot de genero erótico, y tengo que decir que es el primero. No sé cómo salió, pero espero que les guste. :D

**Disclaimer:**Loki no me pertenece. Todos los créditos a Stan Lee, Jack Kirby y Larry Lieber, y por obviedad, a la mitología nórdica. Lo único que me pertenece es el OC.

Éste one-shoot también está en mi perfil de _Wattpad,_ por lo tanto si está en otro sitio es porque me plagiaron(?). 

* * *

><p>Loki se encontraba caminando de un lado a otro en sus aposentos. Ahora que Thor había ido a Midgard y Odín estaba muerto, por causa suya, claro, y aunque sólo él lo sabía, hacerse con el trono y haber matado al que creyó su padre, no le parecía suficiente.<p>

Tenía bajo su total control a toda la corte de Asgard, a los sirvientes, a todo el palacio y hasta al guardian del Bifrost, pero nada le satisfacía.

Detuvo sus pasos.

¿Qué le hacía falta?, pensó.

Dominaba Asgard ahora... pero no tenía a alguien a quién dominar.

Alguien sólo para él.

Sonrió con malicia para sí mismo y volvió a caminar, planteando muy bien su nuevo plan.

* * *

><p>Jade Edeny, 26 años, cabello negro como la noche, ojos profundamente grises, nariz pequeña, recta y refinada, y unos labios rojos muy bien delineados. Esa era la chica que caminaba de un lado a otro en su oficina en el nuevo edifico de LeBourqué en la ciudad de París, ordenando y organizando todos sus diseños.<p>

¿Pero qué es_ LeBourqué_?

Pues, hasta ahora, una nueva empresa dedicada a producir todo tipo de fragancias, ropa, zapatos y joyería; ya sean para hombre o mujer.

Jade era británica. Una chica de Londres con un propósito en su vida, y lo estaba logrando. Hacia seis años había llegado a vivir a la hermosa capital de Francia, dejando atrás a su familia y amigos, pero muy contentos porque su esfuerzo había tenido frutos, y a un viejo amor que no le convenía. Nunca lo hizo. El chico le había roto el corazón y ella había perdido sus esperanzas en cuanto a amor se refería. Jade, en sus años viviendo en París, se había dado cuenta de lo sola que estaba. Aunque tuviera amigos y muchas personas conocidas, ella se sentía sola. Vacía. Sin nadie que la entendiera. Siempre se había dicho que nadie lo hacía.

Había entrado a trabajar para la empresa hace dos años, aproximadamente. La propietaria de tan aclamada marca en Francia, era nada más y nada menos que Alessia LeBourqué. Una mujer, apenas diez años mayor que ella; de cabello rubio, ojos verdes y una figura envidiable. Cualquiera que la viera por primera vez pensaría de ella como una "diva", que era una persona egoísta para con todos y una mujer mimada, sin embargo, era la persona más humilde que Jade había logrado conocer en todos sus años de vida, y un gran ejemplo a seguir para ella, pues a sus veintisiete años logró construir su primer tienda en esa ciudad y en pocos años, tuvo tanto éxito que eso la llevó a hacer muchas más por todo el país, luego los edificios para los trabajadores de la compañía y así se fueron regando por todo el mundo. Eso era lo que pasaba por su cabeza en esos momentos.

Y al fin terminó de arreglar sus trabajos. Suspiró. Un suspiro de alivio, ya todo estaría bien para el siguiente día.

-No puedo echar a perder una oportunidad como esta.-dijo para sí misma, viendo la portada de su carpeta y con las manos en su cintura.

Vio el reloj en la pared de la oficina y se dio cuenta de que ya era tarde. Las ocho con treinta y siete minutos leyó en las agujas del reloj. Otra vez suspiró, esta vez era uno de cansancio. Apenas era jueves, pensó. _Sólo un día más y a descansar_.

Dio un último vistazo a toda la oficina, asegurándose de que todo estuviera en orden, apagó las luces, se colocó el abrigo, tomó su bolso y salió de la habitación.

* * *

><p>Jade cruzó las puertas del edificio y se dispuso a caminar hacia su hogar. Sintió más frío de lo normal y tembló debido a eso, su abrigo negro no la ayudaba en mucho. Sentía que se iba a congelar, y eso que todavía no estaban en épocas de Navidad, pensó. Ni que siempre llevara un pantalón de vestir y una blusa a botones con mangas hasta los codos le ayudaba a calmar el frío.<p>

Caminó y caminó unas cuadras. No quería tomar un taxi o algún otro transporte, ella estaba acostumbrada a caminar todos los días hacia su casa, pero por alguna extraña razón se sintió insegura esa noche. Como si algo fuera a pasarle.

_-No, no, Edeny. Piensa positivo._-se dijo mentalmente. Y se repitió las mismas palabras una y otra vez, pero aún no las creía. Sólo lo hacía para sentirse segura, mas no lo estaba logrando.

Dobló a la esquina derecha para llegar al edificio en donde tenía su departamento, y se encontró con una pequeña luz dorada, flotando en el aire, y que le invitaba a acercarse a ella. Era muy llamativa.

Vio a su alrededor y se dio cuenta que las luces que alumbraban la calle ahora estaban apagadas y lo único que veía era ese destello dorado. No tenía idea de lo que era, pero necesitaba llegar a su hogar lo antes posible antes de que algo más le pasara. Volvió a ver a todos lados, mas la zona seguía en penumbras, así que, se armó de valor, tragó saliva, nerviosa y fue acercando poco a poco su mano derecha para poder obtener la luz dorada y así, alumbrar con ella su camino.

La sintió en su mano, se sorprendió por un momento, y antes de que pudiera tomarla con la otra, la luz la envolvió en una especie de tornado y la absorbió, dejando la calle sola, llevándola a un lugar desconocido y durmiéndola en el viaje.

* * *

><p>En una de las habitaciones del castillo, Loki observaba a la mortal con atención que yacía en la cama profundamente dormida.<p>

Todo le había salido tan bien. La había observado por horas desde su trono, su forma de hablar, el pensar, sus movimientos... todo. Tenía una idea de lo que ella era y no esperaba el momento para tenerla.

Se dio cuenta de que se estaba moviendo en la cama levemente y sabía que pronto despertaría, así que, se hizo invisible para todos y poder observarla... de nuevo.

Jade abrió los ojos lentamente. Bostezo, y se sentó en la cama con cuidado.

_¿Cómo llegué hasta aquí?_ se dijo mentalmente y con el ceño fruncido. Lo último que recordaba era haber visto una luz dorada, tocarla y luego haber quedado dormida.

Recorrió la habitación con la mirada, una y otra vez, y vio su abrigo al pié de la cama. Se revisó la ropa, tocándose por todos lados y vio que todo lo llevaba. Todo estaba en ella, menos su bolso. Siguió viendo el lugar. Parecía una habitación de algún palacio o algo parecido. Muy lujosa. Salió de la cama, viendo a su alrededor y se puso de pié. Caminó hasta el medio del lugar y volvió a ver a todos lados, sin saber que el dios la miraba.

Jade veía hacia el balcón que tenía el cuarto y se perdió en el pequeño paisaje que dejaban ver las cortinas. Definitivamente, ya no estaba en París. Eso la asustó. Se sorprendió al escuchar la puerta abrirse y rápidamente volteo a dirección de ésta y vio a una muchacha quizás menor que ella. De cabellos plateados, baja estatura y ojos con un azul muy profundo que parecían de otro mundo.

-Siento mucho haberla asustado, pero en unos minutos vendrá uno de los guardias para llevarla con el rey.-dijo la de cabellos plateados.-Debería darse un baño.-comentó viendo una puerta marrón a su izquierda y así como vino, se fue por la puerta principal, cerrándola y dejándola sola. Al menos, como ella creía.

Jade se sintió tan confundida y frunció su ceño. _¿Rey?_

Pensó en lo que aquella chica le había dicho. Sí, necesitaba un baño. _¿O no?_

Volvió a caminar por toda la habitación, preocupada, con los brazos cruzados en su pecho, siendo observada aun por Loki, pero sin que ella lo supiera. Dirigió su vista a la puerta que la mujer le había señalado con la mirada. El baño, pensó y llevó sus pasos hasta ésta. Se detuvo frente a ella, dio un enorme suspiro y la abrió.

Sus ojos se encontraron con otro enorme cuarto de color crema, con una tina al fondo y en la que cabían tres personas al menos, a la pared a su izquierda se encontraba un lavabo encima de un mueble que parecía de oro y arriba, un espejo enorme, a su derecha un armario parecido al que se encontraba en la habitación de cama, pero un poco más pequeño, en donde se encontraban toallas y batas. Cerró la puerta y Loki ya estaba dentro.

Detrás de ella, observándola sigilosamente.

La vio acercarse al lavabo a paso lento, y observó su perfil, mientras ella continuaba viéndose en el espejo entre confundida y alarmada. Eso le hacía reír por dentro a Loki, aunque tenía que aceptar que era una midardiana fuerte.

_Pero no por mucho tiempo_, dijo su mente.

Jade se apartó del espejo, y caminó hasta la tina, giró el grifo para que se llenara de agua y después llevó sus pasos frente al armario.

Si ese era un sueño tenía que despertar lo mas pronto posible. Suspiró y empezó a desabotonar su blusa, luego se quitó los botines negros y, por último, el pantalón hasta que quedó en ropa interior.

Loki disfrutaba el espectáculo que, inconscientemente, ella hacía para él, y sabía que la humana no tenía la menor idea de que alguien la estuviera espiando. Vio su perfil derecho, cuando se sacaba el sostén y luego hizo lo mismo con su braga.

Jade dejó toda su ropa en el suelo, frente al armario, llegó hasta la bañera a paso lento y la contempló unos minutos antes de meterse.

Loki observaba sus espaldas, su largo cabello negro cayendo por sus caderas. Era tan voluptuosa y él la comía con la mirada.

Ella entró a la tina, luego de haber cerrado el grifo. Primero metió una pierna y después la otra, para así sentarse y darle la espalda a todo lo que le rodeaba. Acercó sus rodillas hacia el pecho y las rodeó con sus brazos, poniendo su mentón en ellas y cerrando los ojos, esperando por despertar de lo que creía un sueño.

Por lo poco que había visto, Loki quería tomarla de una sola vez, ahí, y dejar de ser invisible hacia sus ojos. Pero no. Tenía que contenerse, él no era ningún mortal inútil, así que no podía dejar que sus impulsos le ganaran esa vez. Él era un dios. El dios del engaño, un poderoso hechicero... un gigante de hielo.

En la bañera, Jade se desplazó hasta la esquina izquierda, aún sentada y volvió a la misma posición. Pasó así unos minutos, para después estirar sus piernas y acostarse con los ojos cerrados, sumergida en el agua. Cuando sintió que le faltaba el aire, salió dando una bocanada de éste, para llevar oxígeno a sus pulmones.

Cuando su respiración se normalizó, a su izquierda, pudo ver que se encontraba un pequeño estante flotando, pegado a la pared y hecho de oro, con muchos frascos de cristal de diferentes colores, formas y tamaños, muy llamativos para sus ojos, y dedujo que eran jabones, burbujas y fragancias para hacer más relajante el baño.

Tomó uno con líquido rosa y con la tapa del mismo color. Lo abrió y lo olió. Olía fresa y frutas rojas, era tan delicioso para su sentido del olfato que había olvidado que quería "despertar" de su sueño. Dejó la tapa en el estante y vació el contenido del frasco en la tina.

Loki veía a la mortal, emocionada y vaciando los frascos que se encontraban en el estante, como si fuera una niña que crea un hechizo en su caldero por primera vez en su vida.

-_Happy in the club with a bottle of red wine, stars in our eyes 'cuz we're having a good time, eh eh, so happy I could die._-cantó Jade jugando con el agua, como una pequeña a la que nada le importaba.-_Be your best friend, yeah, I'll love you forever, up in the clouds, we'll be higher than ever, eh eh, so happy I could die and it's alright._-chasqueaba la lengua y movía la cabeza porque en su mente permanecía el ritmo de la canción que cantaba y el dios seguía observándola, ahora, con una ceja arqueada.

Jade paró de cantar y jugar con el agua al recordar que aún no despertaba de lo que creía un sueño. Loki leyó sus pensamientos y sonrió maliciosamente al hacerlo, pues ella no estaba en ningún sueño. La vio ponerse de pié, aún dentro de la tina. Ahí, Loki la pudo ver desnuda de una vez, y ella se sentó en la orilla de ésta, con su vista al frente, observando todo lo que la rodeaba.

Su cabello cubierto por el agua caía hacia atrás, descubriendo todo y le hacía un favor al asgardiano. Ella actuaba como si nada, sólo pensando en que tenía que salir de ese lugar lo más pronto posible. Aunque se sintiera sola en esa ciudad, quería volver, pues estar ahí le recordaba que debía enfocarse en su trabajo, y no en amigos o en encontrar una persona con la que pasar el resto de su vida y compartir sus logros.

Loki dejó de escuchar sus pensamientos y se perdió observando sus senos bien formados; esas caderas que con sólo verlas una vez lo habían puesto loco; las piernas cruzadas y perfectas que la humana poseía le invitaban a tocarlas, y que no dejaban ver mucho de lo que él quería ver, y esa cara que le parecía angelical lo volvían a excitar más de lo que ya estaba y la sensación de quedar visible de nuevo y tomarla en la tina salvajemente se hacían presentes de nuevo en su interior.

Quería tenerla a su merced. Torturarla de todas las formas posibles para que ella se entregara en cuerpo y alma a él... más que todo en cuerpo. Imaginaba sus manos recorriendo cada centímetro de ése cuerpo que se encontraba frente a él. La vio salir por fin del agua, luego de haber vaciado la tina y caminó desnuda hacia el armario, dejando ver lo que Loki quería ver. Cerró sus ojos mientras ella buscaba en el armario algo con que secarse. Y pudo verla masturbándose frente a sus ojos, practicándole sexo oral a él de la forma más bestial que alguna vez había presenciado en su vida, y entrando y saliendo de ella con su hombría mientras se retorcía debajo de él, pidiéndole por más.

Abrió sus ojos de golpe luego de tan excitantes fantasías y se dio cuenta de que ella y su ropa ya no estaban en el cuarto de baño. Dio la vuelta y vio que que estaba vistiéndose con un vestido azul cerúleo que, seguramente, había sacado del armario. Sonrió con malicia y desapareció. En unos minutos solicitaría su presencia en el salón del trono y haría realidad sus pensamientos.

* * *

><p>Jade terminó de colocarse el vestido que había sacado del armario. Debido al lugar en el que estaba, pensó que lo más adecuado sería vestirse con algún vestido y no con la ropa de oficina con la que había aparecido ahí.<p>

Se sentó frente al tocador de la habitación y comenzó a peinar su cabello. Aún seguía convencida de que era un sueño, y de que en algún momento despertaría. Con la vista puesta en el espejo, pensaba_ ¿Y si no es un sueño?_, porque lo sentía tan real y empezaba a tener miedo.

Suspiró y dejó el cepillo de vuelta en el tocador y vio una diadema dorada que le llamó la atención con su brillo.

La tomó entre sus manos delicadamente y recorrió cada detalle del objeto, parecía digna de una princesa, con la forma que el oro simulaba ser ramas de un árbol y con pequeñas flores del mismo material. La curiosidad le ganó y se la colocó, para luego observarse por unos segundos con ella puesta.

En ése mismo instante, entraba un guardia, dando la orden de que el "rey" quería verla. Ni siquiera le dio tiempo de devolver la diadema que se había puesto en su cabeza, porque el hombre la tomó del brazo y la llevó, prácticamente, a la fuerza hacia el pasillo.

Agradeció al menos, que había terminado de vestirse y ponerse unos tacones que encontró en la habitación, curiosamente, de su misma talla.

En el pasillo, lo que más extraño le pareció a Jade era que el guardia también tenía el mismo color de ojos de la muchacha que había llegado antes a la habitación, azules muy profundos, y que también había hablado sobre un tal rey, pero nunca dijeron el nombre.

* * *

><p>Loki estaba sentado en su trono. Aún seguía pensando en la mortal que había traído él mismo, con sus trucos. Sabía que se aproximaba, y que luego haría realidad sus deseos.<p>

Escuchó la enorme puerta abrirse y sonrió para sí mismo. Ahí venía su querida y hermosa mortal. No esperaba el momento para poseerla y tenerla en sus brazos. Otra vez cerró sus ojos y las mismas imágenes que lo asaltaron cuando la veía en el cuarto de baño, volvieron a aparecer en su mente. En pocos segundos se cumplirían.

* * *

><p>El guardia dejó a Jade adentro del enorme salón del trono y él cerró la puerta detrás de ella. <em>Genial, ahora no podrás salir.<em> Ella seguía convencida de que todo eso era un sueño, que de seguro se quedó dormida en la oficina, tal y como sucedió hace tres meses.

Hace noventa días había escuchado sobre una batalla que había arrasado con Londres. Nunca investigó bien la razón de que se diera eso, pero le recordó a un suceso sobre una invasión alienígena en Nueva York, hace dos años, y cuando se enteró de lo que había pasado en su ciudad natal en Inglaterra, no había podido dormir para nada. Por preocupación hacia sus amigos y familia. _¿Cuándo llegué a eso?_ se preguntó confundida. Sacudió su cabeza para alejarse de esos recuerdos y mejor caminó por el inmenso pasillo dorado, lleno de columnas gigantes.

Tenía que despertar, en definitiva. Se había vuelto loca. ¿Desde cuándo soñaba con palacios? Pasaron los minutos y ella seguía caminando y viendo a su alrededor las enormes columnas y adornos hechos de oro, muy pero muy extrañada y confundida. En fin, si ese tal rey era la clave para salir de su sueño, tendría que llegar hacia él. A unos metros pudo distinguir un trono, y a un hombre. Se acercó lentamente a él y quedó al pié de las escaleras del trono. _El rey._

El hombre poseía cabellos negros, un poco largos para un hombre a su parecer, vio unos verdes azulados en su rostro, no sabía bien como describir su nariz pero le gustaba y con labios delgados que la invitaban a besarlos. _¿Pero qué estoy pensando?_ El hombre la veía fijamente, como ella a él. Lo vio sonriendo con malicia y eso no le daba buena espina que digamos.

Loki se levantó del trono, e hizo sonar el Gungnir, que alguna vez había pertenecido a Odín.

-Jade Edeny.-habló, con su sedosa voz llena de deseo, con la misma sonrisa, bajando las escaleras para acercarse y ella frunció el ceño confundida.

-¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?-preguntó Jade, apenas en un susurro y temerosa al verlo llegar hacia ella. Loki se paró frente a ella y pudo ver que en su cabeza llevaba puesta una diadema dorada que la hacía ver más deseable a su parecer. Se acercó a su oído sigilosamente, causándole una extraña sensación a ella.

-Sé todo sobre ti.-susurró y a Jade le recorrió un escalofrío al escucharlo. Loki leyó sus pensamientos e hizo una sonrisa.-Esto no es un sueño.-dijo y ella se sintió más asustada que antes. Loki se apartó de su oreja y la vio. Reía por dentro, pues su mirada hablaba por ella.

-¿Y qué estoy haciendo aquí?-preguntó Jade confundida y con el ceño fruncido.-¿Quién eres tú? ¿En dónde estoy?-Loki sonrió malociosa y seductoramente.

-Soy Loki. Estás en Asgard, yo soy su rey.-respondió él y acercó su rostro al de ella, rosando sus narices y haciendo que sus respiraciones agitadas se juntaran.-Y te he traído para mí.-al escuchar lo último, Jade tragó en seco por el miedo y los nervios que le causaba. Más que todo nervios. ¿A qué se refería él con eso? ¿qué le haría? ¿por qué se sintió terriblemente atraída a él en minutos? El tipo era jodidamente guapo, sí, con ese cabello y esos ojos enganchaba a cualquiera, pero al ver sus ojos algo por dentro le dijo que no era una buena persona, y luego de escuchar la última frase que le dijo y repasarla unas diez veces por su mente, se volvió a preguntar ¿qué haría con ella? Además, ¿Asgard? ¿qué era eso? ¡ah, sí! recordó que había investigado sobre el dichoso "Thor", él había estado en Londres hace tres meses. Encontró en internet que el famoso dios del rayo tenía un hermano... y ahora se encontraba frente a él. _Mierda._ No sabía mucho de Loki, pero al hacer memoria del título que portaba, no le daba buena pinta. La mirada de la chica le dijo a Loki que ya se había dado cuenta de quién era y en dónde estaba, eso le hizo reír aún más, internamente.

-¿Y que harás conmigo?-preguntó Jade en un susurro. Loki hizo aún más grande su sonrisa y se acercó a su oído derecho, rosando su nariz y sus labios en ésta.

-Lo que yo quiera.-respondió entre dientes y más excitado que nunca. Volvió a verla y esta vez, ella pudo notar en sus ojos un toque de lujuria y deseo.

La lanza que alguna vez había pertenecido a Odín, desapareció de la mano derecha de Loki con magia, tomó a Jade de la cintura bruscamente y la besó. Jade abrió los ojos como platos al sentir los fríos labios del rey posándose en los suyos, que estaban cálidos.

No pasaron ni diez segundos y ella, sin pensarlo, le correspondió al gesto.

El beso de Loki era salvaje y buscaba comerla entera con sus labios. Sus manos delinearon perfectamente la figura de Jade, de abajo hacia arriba, de una forma tan lenta que a ella le hacia estremecer y sintió que se estaba excitando.

Pasaron unos segundos más correspondiendo al beso y cuando les faltó aire, se separaron. La mirada de Jade era mitad sorpresa y mitad confusión. ¿Por qué le había respondido al beso? quizás porque besaba tan bien y ya le hacía falta algo como eso a ella.

Loki entró en su mente y sabía que la mortal, tarde o temprano se dejaría llevar por el momento. Eran tan débiles a su parecer. Le plantó otro beso y ella volvió a corresponder gustosa. Loki la apretó más contra su cuerpo y ella puso sus manos en su pecho, sin romper el fogoso beso que ambos se daban. El hechicero quería hacer realidad sus pensamientos de una buena vez, así que no dudo más y los teletransportó hacia sus aposentos.

Cuando se separaron de su segundo beso, Jade abrió sus ojos y analizó, con la vista, el lugar en el que ahora se encontraban y ese no era el salón del trono. Jade pensó de nuevo en la respuesta que Loki le había dado antes. Él haría lo que se le viniera en gana con ella. Se mordió el labio en su mente y esa idea la estaba volviendo a excitar. ¿Por qué lo hacía? tal vez porque hace mucho no se había dado el lujo de encontrar a alguien para compartir su vida... y sus besos y caricias... se volvió a excitar aún más y esa vez, sí se mordió el labio enfrente de Loki, haciendo que él se sintiera igual o más prendido que ella, y se acercó a su oído.

-Haz lo que quieras con mi cuerpo, pero luego de esto no controlaras mi mente y tampoco tendrás mi corazón.-esas fueron las palabras que ella susurró para él. Quizás después se arrepentiría, pero quería sentir lo que haría Loki con ella a su merced. Dirigió su vista hacia él, quien aún la veía y Loki no lo pensó. La tomó del rostro y la besó apasionadamente.

A él no le importaba tener su corazón o no, lo que él quería era tenerla a su merced. Dominarla, torturarla y someterla de la forma que más le gustaba. El beso seguía y ellos no paraban de devorarse mutuamente con sus bocas. Loki la apretaba más contra él y sus manos recorrían de nuevo, todo su cuerpo y Jade pasaba sus manos sobre el lacio cabello del hombre para profundizar más el momento.

Se separaron y Loki, con su magia, hizo que dos lazos finos de oro salieran de los barrotes de su enorme cama, para que éstos se enredaran en las muñecas de Jade, dejándola atrapada. Loki hizo una gran sonrisa cargada de malicia, deseo y lujuria. Estaba realmente excitado, sentía que de un momento a otro toda su hombría saldría de su pantalón.

Jade al verlo, se estremeció por dentro. Sentía una sensación en su entrepierna y en su vientre que no había sentido en años y ahora volvía a ella. Que Loki la tuviera sujeta de las muñecas le hacía desear que la tomara en ese momento, de todas formas, ya se había entregado a él, aunque sea por un rato.

Loki volvió a examinarla con cuidado. Recorrió su vista en la hermosa mortal que tenía frente a él, y que no se había negado al fin y al cabo. Observó su cabello negro, tan oscuro como el suyo, esos ojos grises que ahora la delataban y le transmitían que ella también estaba excitada, tanto como él, su nariz refinada, esos labios rojos que habían sido explorados por él y que lo habían devorado bastante bien como para despertar todo sentimiento sucio en su cuerpo, y con esa diadema, que la hacía ver tan inocente. Él ya quería quitarle toda inocencia.

Con su pulgar derecho recorrió todo su rostro, de una forma tan lenta que a Jade le hizo estremecer. Pasó sus dedos por sus párpados, su nariz y su boca entreabierta, para después rozar su mano por su cuello y llegar a su hombro izquierdo, e irle bajando la manga del vestido, muy despacio.

A medida que lo hacía, se dio cuenta de que ella no portaba un sostén y a Jade se le agitaba la respiración, su contacto le erizaba la piel. Loki descubrió su seno izquierdo, dejando la manga del vestido de Jade a la altura de su codo, para luego tomarlo con su mano y sacarle un pequeño gemido de placer a ella. Él sonrió y volvió a hacer otro movimiento con su mano encima del pecho de ella.

Jade volvió a gemir al sentir que la mano de Loki ahora jugaba con su seno, y que confirme a los segundos que pasaban, sus movimientos se volvían más rápidos y un poco bruscos para ella, pero le gustaban. Jade lo disfrutaba, con los ojos cerrados y dejando salir esos sonidos que para él, eran excitantes.

Loki apartó su mano, y acercó su boca al seno de ella. Succioando y lamiendo ese pequeño botón de carne. Los jadeos de la chica aumentaron con la acción de Loki, y su respiración seguía más agitada que antes. Loki disfrutaba escuchándola gemir mientras jugaba con su boca en su pecho.

Luego de unos minutos, la boca de Loki subió para encontrarse con la de ella. Volviendo a devorarse mutuamente. Enmedio del beso, Loki aprovechó para bajar la manga derecha del vestido de Jade, para así dejar al descubierto su otro seno por igual. Y él empezó a desabrochar su pantalón, aún besándola.

Por falta de oxígeno, ambos se separaron y por unos segundos se vieron a los ojos, pero Loki quería otra cosa. Puso sus manos en los hombros de Jade y ejerció presión en ellos, haciendo que ella quedara de rodillas sobre el suelo y comprendió lo que Loki quería al ver su miembro fuera de su pantalón.

Eso la llevó al límite de la excitación. Ya se imaginaba con eso dentro, y la ponía más caliente todavía. Levantó su vista para ver al dios por última vez y luego empezar a recorrer su lengua por toda su hombría, pausadamente y sin levantar la vista. Loki cerró sus ojos al sentir esa cálida lengua recorrer su órgano, era una sensación totalmente placentera. Abrió sus labios al sentirse dentro de la boca de la humana, que lamía y relamía su genital tan despacio que lo torturaba, como una ramera. _Como la ramera que es_, se dijo mentalmente. Ni siquiera tuvo que usar magia en ella, sólo se entregó a él. Le fue muy fácil.

Jade aumentó la velocidad después de unos minutos, y al fin pudo escucharlo jadear. Cada vez lo hacía más y más rápido, sólo para escuchar sus roncos gemidos y le excitaba mucho al saber que ella los provocaba. Loki sentía que pronto acabaría dentro de ella, y cuando lo hizo, abrió los ojos y volteo su mirada hacia Jade, para encontrarse con sus ojos. Ella tragó todo el líquido que Loki había dejado salir en su boca, como si fuera agua, para al final relamerse los labios, viéndolo a los ojos.

-Ahora me toca a mí.-dijo Loki. Y se agachó para tomarla de la cintura. Con su magia, los agarres en las manos de Jade desaparecieron y él, la volvió a besar salvajemente, tomando sus senos con ambas manos en el momento, mientras la conducía hacia la cama.

La acostó de golpe, y se subió sobre ella, quitándole el vestido lo más rápido que pudo, todavía fundidos en una batalla de lenguas. Jade sintió como se le era arrebatada el vestido junto con la ropa interior. Loki recorrió cada centímetro de Jade con sus manos, haciéndola temblar por el contacto que él le proporcionaba. Recorrió sus senos, sus caderas, sus piernas y finalmente, llego a su entrepierna, en dónde empezó a tocar su parte más sensible. Jade al sentir eso, gimió entre el beso. Loki recordó lo que ella le había hecho sentir, así que, era su turno.

Rompió el beso y sus ropas asgardianas desaparecieron con magia. Pasó su lengua enmedio de sus pechos, rodeando con ésta su ombligo, para luego llegar hasta su sexo, y la introdujo en él. Al mismo tiempo, ella sacó un potente gemido de placer, que despertaba más su deseo. Siguió explorándola con su lengua, saboreando cada parte de esa cavidad. Estaba tan húmeda, como su entrepierna que estaba dura.

Conforme pasaban los segundos, Loki aumentaba el ritmo y Jade no dejaba de gemir bajo él y de acaraciar su cabello con sus manos, incitándolo a seguir con lo que hacía. Él sintió que faltaba poco para que ella llegara a su orgasmo, entonces se detuvo porque recordó que había otra cosa que quería verla hacer.

Volvió a poner su cuerpo sobre el de ella y se acercó a su oído.

-Quiero que te toques frente a mí.-ordenó. Jade volteo a verlo.

-Nunca he hecho eso.-contestó ella y Loki se enderezó y la vio a los ojos.

-Pues ahora harás eso.-habló Loki, con voz llena de deseo.-Y más.

Jade frunzió el ceño totalmente confundida y Loki tomó el control de su cuerpo.

Como si no fuera ella, sus manos llegaron a sus propios pechos, masajeandolos y sus dedos empezaron a apretar y pellizcar sus pezones. Ahora sabía que Loki había tomado su control y por esa razón se tocaba. Nunca lo había hecho, pero no negaba que le estaba gustando.

Loki la contemplaba frente a él, pero aún no dejaba escapar algún gemido, así que saltó al siguiente paso.

La mano izquierda de Jade bajó hasta su entrepierna, mientras la otra aún jugaba con su pecho. La mano en su sexo empezó a acariciar su clítoris, haciendo que se le erizara el cuerpo del placer que sentía y al fin dejó escapar un jadeo. Loki sonrió victorioso observándola. Ella mantenía sus ojos cerrados y dejaban que sus manos, controladas por el dios, hicieran todo el trabajo.

Dejó escapar un gemido muy alto al sentir que uno de sus dedos había entrado en sus paredes. Éste empezó a moverse dentro de ella muy lentamente, dándole un inmenso placer que sentía que a los segundos se correría. Una y otra vez, se movía dentro de ella y Loki no dejaba de escucharla gemir, pues eso era lo que quería. Un segundo dedo entró después de un tiempo que para ella fue eterno, y ésta vez, empezaron a moverse un poco más rápido. Así pasó unos minutos, siendo controlada y observada por Loki. Los segundos pasaban y ella seguía masturbandose. Sus dedos aumentaron la velocidad, y su otra mano apretaba aún más su pecho. Sintió que se su orgasmo venía. Unos movimientos más dentro suyo, y Loki dejó de controlarla al ver que había llegado al clímax, dando un gemido tan fuerte como el primero.

Pasaron unos pequeños segundos y la respiración de Jade se fue normalizando. Abrió los ojos, sacó sus dedos de su interior y se sentó enfrente de Loki, tomándolo del pelo con su mando derecha y besándolo apasionadamente, iniciando una batalla con sus lenguas. Explorándose mutuamente.

Cuando el aire volvió a faltar, se separaron y antes de que Loki cerrara sus labios, Jade metió en éstos los dos dedos que habían estado en su interior, todavía mojados por el orgasmo que le habían causado. Loki aceptó con gusto sus dedos y succionó todo el líquido que de ella había salido. Ya era demasiado. Quería tomarla, y lo haría en ese mismo instante.

Apartó su mano de su boca, la tomó de la cintura y la acostó de nuevo en la cama, para después apresar su cuerpo con el de ella, pero sin penetrarla. Alzó los brazos de la chica y una fuerza tomó sus muñecas, aprisionándolas en los barrotes de oro tras ella. Jade, al sentir que Loki volvía a dejar sus muñecas inmóviles, se volvió a excitar más que antes, y rogó mentalmente que entrara en ella.

Él separó sus piernas y entró en ella de una embestida, causándole a ella un gran gemido de placer y dolor en su estrecho sexo, al mismo tiempo que cerraba sus ojos con fuerza y sentía una corriente recorriendo su cuerpo entero. Loki no espero a que ella se acostumbrara a la penetración, siguió embistiéndola una y otra vez.

Los gemidos y jadeos de Jade eran música para sus oídos. Había esperado tanto para hacer eso, y al fin había llegado. Entraba y salía de ella, una y otra vez, a cada momento más y más rápido haciendo que ella se retorciera de placer debajo de él. Con sus manos tomó sus pechos y se acercó para besarla y ahora, Jade gemía en sus labios, y maldijo para sus adentros por haber tenido sus muñecas aprisionadas y no poder acercarlo más hacia ella.

Dejó de besarla, y hundió su cabeza en el cuello de la mortal, escuchando aún los quejidos de placer que él le provocaba. Loki sentía que en cualquier momento llegaría a su orgasmo, así que aumentó más la velocidad, sacándole más gemidos a Jade, quien también estaba por alcanzar el clímax. Unos segundos más y acabaron al mismo tiempo, con Jade gritando su nombre, y Loki sintiéndose poderoso al escucharla gritar.

Se quedaron inmóviles unos minutos y la fuerza que sostenía sus muñecas desapareció. Loki salió lentamente dentro de ella y Jade, con un rápido movimiento, lo tumbó en la cama, poniéndose encima de Loki. Sin duda, ese había sido el orgasmo más maravilloso y excitante de toda su vida y no se iría sin jugar ella también.

Le dedicó una última mirada a los ojos y se desmontó de él, para llegar hasta su miembro e introducirlo en su boca, sacándole un gemido al dios. Ella subía y bajaba rápidamente, y Loki la tomaba del cabello, incitándola a seguir con eso, para después quitarle la diadema. Cuando ella sintió que Loki llegaría a su orgasmo, dejó de lamer su sexo. Su vientre le pedía a gritos tenerlo dentro y eso haría.

Volvió a ponerse sobre él, clavando su sexo sobre el suyo, poniendo sus manos en en los hombros del dios y empezó a moverse, dando gemidos de placer. Loki tomó sus caderas para ayudarla a subir y bajar sobre él, y el cabello de la mortal caía en una cascada y se movía como su dueña.

Pasaban los minutos y la velocidad era mayor y los gemidos eran más altos por parte de ambos. De nuevo, esa sensación de que ya llegarían al borde de la gloria se hizo presente, y Jade continuó moviéndose con él dentro suyo para alcanzarlo. Y finalizaron de nuevo al mismo tiempo.

Jade trató de regular su agitada respiración, sin que él saliera de ella. Aunque Loki todavía quería jugar con ella, y lo haría. La tomó de la cintura, y el salió de su interior. Se puso de pié, y la cargó para ponerla encima de su escritorio. Jade posó sus palmas en la madera, menos agitada y vio a Loki con una mirada cargada de lujuria y deseo. Le encantaba.

El dios abrió las piernas de la humana y entró en ella de la forma más salvaje que Jade había experimentado, y al momento comenzó a moverse dentro de ella demasiado rápido. Pasaron segundos y ella no aguantó más, así que se acostó en la superficie, dando gemidos de placer y dolor, más de dolor, pues su cuerpo ya no soportaba pero esa había sido su decisión. Ella se había entregado a él, y hasta ahora, había sido la mejor experiencia sexual de su vida.

-Eres mía y te quedarás conmigo ahora.-susurró Loki en su oreja, con la respiración entrecortada.

-Puedo venir todos los días si quieres.-contestó Jade rodeando sus brazos en el cuello del dios para besarlo y ahogar sus gemidos.

Minutos pasaron, y Loki seguía moviéndose dentro de ella, que tampoco dejaba de gritar y jadear. Sin previo aviso, volvieron a explotar de placer. Ella primero y Loki lo hizo después, sin salir de la mortal.

Jade había olvidado todo. Su trabajo, sus amigos, su familia... pareciera que en ese momento nada le importaba ya.

Ella se había ofrecido a él sólo por saber lo que era un juego sexual. Él no obtendría su corazón, ni su mente, se lo había dejado claro, pero ya no quería volver. Quería quedarse con él. Ahí, por siempre. Algo le decía que después de eso, él podría volver a hacer lo mismo, y con otra. Aún así, quería conocerlo mejor, y si la había escogido a ella, había de ser por algo en especial, al fin y al cabo, los dos habían saciado sus deseos. Eso era algo en común, ¿no? pensó Jade, aún recuperándose de lo que había experimentado.

Él hizo lo que quiso con ella, y ella lo dejó hacerlo.

Hizo lo que quiso con su cuerpo.


End file.
